kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Nemo (Andrewscholte14 Version) (Remake)
Andrewscholte14 Finding Nemo spoof remake Cast * Marlin - Mountain goat (Oreamnos americanus) * Nemo - Mountain goat kid (Oreamnos americanus) * Dory - Rocky mountain bighorn sheep (Ovis candensis) * Gill - African wild dog (Lycaon pictus) * Bloat - Gray wolf (Canis lupus) * Peach - Mexican wolf (Canis lupus baileyi) * Bubbles - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Gurgle - Water buffalo (Bubalus bubalis) * Deb - Plains zebra (Equus quagga) * Jaques - Thomzan's gazelle ((Eudorcas thomsonii) * Moonfish - Blue wildebeest (Connochaetes turinus) * Nigel - Greater flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Mr. Ray - Osprey (Pandion haliaetys) * Bruce - Siberian tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) * Anchor - Bengal tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Chum - Sumatran tiger (Panthera tigris sumatrae) * Worried fish - Brown rat (Rattus norvegicus) * Anglerfish - African lion (Panthera leo) * Crush - Emperor penguin (Atpenodytes forsteri) * Squirt - Emperor penguin chick (Atpenodytes forsteri) * Jellyfish - Coyotes (Canis latrans) * Seagulls - Turkey vultures (Cathartes aura) * Whale - Giganotosaurus Carolinii * Gerald - Lesser flamingo (Phoenicconaias minor) * Sheldon - Domestic piglet (Sus scrofa domesticus) * Pearl - Giant panda cub (Aliuropoda melonoleuca) * Tad - Domestic lamb (Ovis aries) * Phillip Sherman - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Barbara - Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Darla Sherman - Jinx (Teen Titans) * Coral - Mountain goat (Oreamnos americanus) * The Barracuda - Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Fish parents - Domestic pig (Sus scrofa domesticus), Giant panda (Aliuropoda melonoleuca), and Domestic sheep (Ovis aries) * Sea turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Emperor penguin chick (Atpenodytes forsteri) * Three fish listening to Sea turtle - Pronghorns (Antilocapra americana) * Small fish - Cattle egret (bubulcus ibis) * Big fish - American bison (Bison bison) * Lobsters - Alaskan moose (Alces alces) * Swordfish - Komodo dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Dolphins - Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Bird group # 1 - Sandhill cranes (Grus canadensis) * Bird on lighthouse - Great blue heron (Ardea herodias) * Bird group # 2 - Spotted sandpipers (Actitis macularius) * Bird group # 3 - Canada geese (Branta canaensis) * DIver 1 - Shaw (Open Season) * Diver 2 - Shan Yu (Mulan) Scenes # New Parents # A Terrible Fate # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # Mountain goat kid gets Captured # Mountain goat meets Rocky mountain bighorn sheep # Meeting Siberian tiger, Bengal tiger, and Sumatran tiger # Prey are Friends, not Food # The Cage Gang # The Cave # Lion Attacks # Mountain goat kid's Initiation # Blue wildebeest Impressions # Coyotes # The Vents # Penguins # The Good News # Off Ramp # Rocky Mountain bighorn sheep Speaks Giganotosaurus # Moss # Inside the Giganotosaurus/Reaching the City # The Terascum # Flamingos # JINX! # Goodbye Rocky mountain bighorn sheep # Mountain goat kid and Rocky mountain bighorn sheep # Poaching net # Reunion # Back at the Forest # Cage Escape/End Credits Category:Andrewscholte14 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs